1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to artificial plants or flowers, and more particularly is directed to connectors by which separately formed or molded components of an artificial plant can be secured together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known to produce artificial plants from stem assemblies which are molded of plastic, frequently about wire cores, and on which separately formed leaves or foliage and blooms or flowers are mounted. When the stem assemblies are molded of plastic, as aforesaid, the cost of the dies or molds practically limits the size and varieties of stem assemblies that are produced.
Therefore, it has been suggested to provide an artificial plant from an elongated main stem member, and a plurality of similar, separately molded or otherwise formed auxiliary stem assemblies adapted to have foliage and blooms mounted thereon and having respective end portions secured to portions of the main stem member at locations spaced apart along the latter. By varying the number and positions of the similar or even identical auxiliary stem assemblies on the main stem member, the size and appearance of the resulting artificial plant can be desirably varied even though the auxiliary stem assemblies are produced or molded by means of a single die or mold cavity. However, if the end portions of the auxiliary stem assemblies are secured to the main stem member by means of the conventionally used lengths of soft wire wrapped therearound, the assembling of the artificial plants becomes time consuming and hence relatively costly.